emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7405 (21st January 2016)
Plot Aaron explains to Robert that the first time it happened was when he was eight, saying that Gordon told him it was his punishment for acting up over Chas leaving. He notes how Gordon threatened to do it again if he told anyone. In The Woolpack, Chas worries to Gordon that Aaron is missing and so is his passport. Tracy realises that Duncan has escaped now he realises she's not going to sleep with him. Leyla is gutted that Jacob wants to live with David, but a supportive Nikhil offers some good advice. She is thankful for him cheering her up. Aaron continues to confide in Robert, explaining how things went back to normal afterwards when Gordon met Sandra and she gave birth, adding he began to wonder if he'd imagined it. He admits, however, that soon Gordon and Sandra were arguing and meanwhile he began hanging around with the wrong kids, talking back and skipping school. He recalls how one day when he was ten, Sandra walked out having had enough of him getting into fights and recalls that Gordon raped him again as a way of getting him back in line. Laurel receives notification that her driving ban has been lifted. Ashley is embarrassed as he reveals to Laurel he missed the boiler man, explaining about Robert having to stop him going into the wrong house. Carly find Duncan sitting drinking alone in the pub. She's pleased when he buys her a drink, adding he didn't hit things off with Tracy. Paddy informs Adam that Aaron's gone missing and believes it's to do with Chas and Gordon. Aaron continues to confide in Robert that it happened again once afterwards, when he was twelve, following an argument he had with Sandra and notes how again a few years later when Sandra caught him stealing alcohol, he knew what would happen when Gordon found and lost his temper, hitting Sandra in the process. He explains that Gordon kicked him out and he wasn't able to confide in Chas as she'd blame herself. Robert urges Aaron to open up to his mum now she's back with him, but he refuses thinking she wouldn't believe him. Robert begs Aaron to tell his mum but Aaron warns Robert that neither he nor Robert can't tell her. Gordon comforts Chas over Aaron's disappearance and she is horrified to think that he could have planned to run away with Robert. She accepts Gordon's offer to be a silent partner in the pub. Laurel suggests to Ashley that they speak to Cain about her, Ashley, Sandy and the kids move back into Mulberry Cottage while Debbie is away. She's disappointed when Ashley snaps at her that the idea isn't feasible. Aaron explains to Robert that if Chas knew about Gordon, it would brake her and nobody is to know. Aaron discloses that he struggled with his sexuality originally, believing Gordon's actions to be responsible for him being gay. Aaron tells Robert that he should walk away month ago but Robert said none of it matters. He tells Robert that as soon as he is better, he will be leaving. Robert explains to Aaron that the village is his life but Aaron tells Robert that he can't face anybody and he wanted to trust Robert. Duncan arranges to meet Carly again tomorrow as Tracy walks in on them both in the pub and realises she's had a lucky escape. David, Leyla, Jacob, Nikhil and Molly have dinner together in the pub. Ashley apologises to Laurel and she persuades him to consider moving back to Mulberry Cottage as a way of living for the moment. Nikhil is surprised when Leyla asks him for a date tomorrow. Aaron is relieved when Robert agrees not to tell anyone, promising him that he's not alone. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Duncan - Richard Southgate *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *The Grange - Front garden *Hotten Road *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Back garden and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,530,000 (23rd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes